pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
A Phintastic Investigation
Note: The prologue used to be called How could I have let this happen?. Obviously this is now the actual page. Number of Stars? 1 2 3 4 5 Summary A year after Ferb's death, life has begun to go on for everyone. Except Phineas. The investigation has gone no where, so he decides to take it into his own hands... A Note from the Author I am in the process of rewriting this story. I have no idea when it will be ready, but be on the look out for it! Scratch that. This story will likely never be finished or even continued.... Sorry if you wanted to know how it ends, because I don't know. I really didn't get why people liked this story.... Original Story Prologue That day, Phineas actually had not been with Ferb. Instead, he was with Isabella, who had invited him to a dance with the Fireside Girls, but she could only bring one friend (or at least that's what she told him). Phineas, being as oblivious as he his, didn't even take a hint at this. He even ended up enjoying himself. After leaving, they returned to the Flynn-Fletcher household, since Phineas was hoping to still have time to build something. They first checked in the backyard. Empty. Not a sign of any green-haired kids, anywhere. They went inside and he was in neither the living room or kitchen. Which left one place: the boys' bedroom. They ran upstairs to go greet him, but when they opened the door the only thing in the bedroom was Ferb's body. Covered in blood. Phineas was shocked at the sight he was seeing. No this isn't happening it's a dream! he thought. He fell to his knees and took Ferb in his hands as tears slowly began rolling down his face. Cold blood stained his hand, but he didnt care, or didn't notice through his tears. He felt for a pulse, but there was nothing. Not even a faint heartbeat. Just cold, lifeless skin, touching his hand. He was gone. Dead. There was no way for Ferb to come back; he had lost him. His brother. His best friend. Isabella didn't know what to do. Her best friend's brother (who had happened to be her friend too.) was gone. Dead. And watching Phineas was not helping the mood, as she felt a few of her own tears roll down her face. He never cried. He was always optimistic, but now, with his brother gone, he was broken. Isabella knew she should call someone, but at first she didn't know who. She couldn't be the one to call his parents and tell them that their son is dead. She realized, though, that she had to call 911. Who else would help with someone who died under the hands of an unknown murderer? As she thought that, she realized they had no idea, who would've killed Ferb. Who would do such a terrible thing? She took out her cellphone and dialed the 3 little numbers. After a few seconds of ringing someone picked up on the other line. "Hello, this is 911, what is your emergency?" "My... f-fr-friend..." Isabella began to say with tears rolling faster and faster down her face, "i-is d-de-dead..." "Where is your location?" The person on the other end responded. "4326... M-ma-maple... Dr-dr-ive... Dan-v-ville..." Isabella couldn't finish, before she started to sob. "Ok, we'll send someone over as soon as we can!" Then they hung up, and the only sound in the room, was the gentle sobbing of Phineas and Isabella. Around 15 minutes later the police, fire department, and ambulance arrived at the Flynn-Fletcher household. Isabella, with tears still flowing quickly down her face, went to greet them. "H-he's u-up-stairs..." She stuttered, leading them to the room that, held the motionless body that was once her friend. The first thing the authorities saw was crouched over Phineas, overcome with tears. One of them went to comfort the young, 11 year old, something in which Isabella might have done, if she, herself had not been crying. "Kid, it's going to be ok. We'll call your parents... And by the way, what's your name?" "Ph-phineas.... F-fl-ynn" he responded, making it the first word he had said since he got home. "And your brother's" "F-Ferb....." "What's your parents' phone numbers?" Phineas handed him his phone, unable to speak. The guy took the phone and scrolled through the contacts soon finding one saying "Dad" and the the other "Mom". He chose the one saying Mom first, deciding that would be the the best thing to do.... --In the Car-- Linda and Lawrence were driving home from another one of the weird conventions they enjoyed to go for some unknown reason, when Linda's phone went off. Lawrence saw Linda's face change, as the conversation went forward. Soon enough, tears were flowing quickly down her face. Once she was done talking she said to Lawrence: "F-ferb.... W-we n-need to g-go home....." Lawrence suspected the worse, and drove home as quickly as possible. --Back At the Flynn-Fletcher house-- "Hey, Phineas. Do you want anyone else to be called?" The guy asked Phineas with some sincerity. "M-my si-sister, Ca-Candace...." Phineas responded, still sobbing, handing the guy his phone again. The man took the phone and found Candace's number. He pressed talk and heard the phone ring.... --At Jeremy's House-- Candace had been at Jeremy's house (as usual), when she received a phone call. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She began to cry. "Candace, what's wrong?" Jeremy asked with utmost sincerity. "M-my brother.... I h-have to g-go home...." she replied, tears going down her face like water on a wind shield. She was so overcome with sadness and worry, she ran out the door without even saying goodbye. She hopped on her bicycle and began to pedal home... She couldn't believe what she had heard over the phone. Ferb.... She couldn't remember the last thing she said to him. She hoped it wasn't mean. She'd never be able to forgive herself if it was. --In the Car-- Lawrence was driving home as quickly as possible, worried about what may lay there. Linda was unable to talk because she was so overcome with tears. He hoped so much that it wasn't what he was thinking. But deep inside he knew. He knew Ferb had been left alone. He knew that it would take a lot to make Linda cry like this. He knew what it all meant. Ferb was dead. They arrived home soon to see firemen, policemen, and paramedics, surrounding his house. Lawrence's conclusion had to be true. Why else would all these people be here? One of the paramedics walked up to them and said, "You're the parents of Phineas and Ferb?" They nodded, tears silently coming down their faces. "I'm so sorry.... They're upstairs. Let us know if you need anything." Into the house and up the stairs they went. Then, into the boys' bedroom, in which awaited a sobbing Phineas and Isabella, and the dead body of Ferb. It's true.... Lawrence and Linda both thought, He is gone.... They went to Phineas and Isabella and tried to comfort them, with their best ability to do so, even though they too, were crying. Candace arrived home soon. Upstairs she went, sobbing harder than she ever had. When she went into the boys' room, she saw the rest of her family and Isabella all crying over Ferb. Linda got up and gave her a hug, and Candace joined them in their mourning. Ferb. He was a son, brother, and friend, now gone from their lives. Killed, by someone unknown. An investigation would start up soon, but right now was not the time. Right now was a time for mourning. A time of sadness and remembrance. For their loved one, Ferb. Also while in mourning, Linda, Lawrence, Phineas, Candace, and Isabella felt guilt, even though the murder was not their fault. And through the tears they thought the same thing: How could I have let this happen? Chapter 1 (About 1 year later, Phineas' POV) Sometimes, I don't get why life must be so cruel. It takes the ones we love, bashes our souls... Crushes our dreams... Destroys our lives. Some people call it fate, others destiny. Me? I call it what it is life. No one deserves to die, and that's definitely not their "fate" or "destiny". Sadly it's part of life. Part of the inevitable. See, why death may be part of life and completely unavoidable, for some, I wish it hadn't come so soon. You see, it was just about a year ago I lost brother. It's not as bad as it was when he first died, but it's still been so hard on me... I didn't even touch a tool for the first two months after he died. I was too upset. Finally, it was Isabella who convinced to begin building again, but it's never been the same. The projects aren't as elaborate or creative as they were when Ferb was around... I guess they never really will be. His death just shook me up too much. One of the worst things is that the investigation they started to find out about his death has gone no where! It's like they don't care! If their brother died, how would they feel?! I guess there is the one saying, "If you want something done right, do it yourself." Maybe, that's exactly what I need to do.... (Isabella's POV) Phineas has always been the most optimistic person I know. Until the tragedy. The tragedy of Ferb. Ferb was such a great friend and Phineas always said "I couldn't ask for a better brother than Ferb," so as you can imagine. It shook us up. Especially him. The great optimism he always had disappeared with Ferb. Like a candle in the wind. And when someone like Phineas is depressed, it makes you depressed also. Luckily, his optimism slowly grew back. But slowly and not fully. He's happier now, but it's just not the same. I miss the old Phineas. The happy one. But, I always love him anyways.... No matter what. (Phineas' POV) I know what I'm going to do. I'm not sure how, but I know I will. I will solve this mystery, if it kills me to do so! I will find Ferb's murderer and I will give him a piece of my mind! But, I can't do this alone. Or can I? (Isabella's POV) I'm sitting in my room. Alone. I don't know why, but I don't feel like seeing what Phineas is doing today (am I sick?). I just feel like sitting. Wondering. Thinking. I'm lost in thought when I hear a knock on the door. My mom is closer, so she answers. And guess who it is? Yep, it's that wonderful, red-haired, triangle headed kid, I love. Phineas. Even the days I don't see him, he comes. Before I can even get downstairs, Phineas knocks on my bedroom door and I let him in. "Hey, Phineas. Whatcha doin' here?" I say. "Well, I've been thinking... A lot. About you know... Ferb. And the investigation..." he says, "and well... You know, it hasn't gone anywhere." He's right. It hasn't. I nod. "So..." he continues, "I'd like to solve it myself!" "Phineas, that could be dangerous!" "I have to find out who did it! I just need to!" I want to object again, but the look on his face shows he is set on the idea and won't let it go. "...Fine. But you're not going to do it alone." He shows a slight smile at this fact. "You'll help?" "Of course," I respond with a smile. "Well, come meet up at my house in about I'd say, 10 minutes. We'll discuss plans from there." "Ok, see you then!" I say as he begins to leave. "Bye!" "Bye!" And then he's gone. I begin to absorb what just happened and what I just agreed to.... I'm going to help solve a murder.... At 11 years old. You know, Phineas has done some amazing things in his time, but I wonder, Can he actually do this one? (Phineas' POV) So, I guess it looks like I'm going to be solving a murder. Well, not alone, but still. This is big. I'll need to find a way, so my parents don't know. If they knew, they wouldn't let me do it. They'd say it's too dangerous, which it is, but I have to. It's the right thing to do. Right? But, if I am going to do this thing I'll have to start by getting DNA, and honestly I'm a bit of afraid of how I might need to do so.... Chapter 2 (Phineas' POV) When I return from my short visit from Isabella's, I go into my backyard and set underneath the tree. It feels so lonely, with the absence of my green-haired brother. It fills me with loneliness and depression and soon I must get up; it reminds me of him too much. This is why I must find who killed him. This is why I can't sleep until I do. I try to forget and begin to think of how in the world I can solve this murder. I need DNA and like I said, I'm afraid of where I might need to get it. I may end up breaking the law. But it's for Ferb. I have to do this. Soon, the gate is opened and it is (as I knew it would be), Isabella. She has a smile on her face. I know that what I will tell her, she will not like, but she will not argue. She's knows me too well. "Hey, Phineas. So, whatcha thinkin' about for the investigation?" she says with a smile on her face. "Well...." When I say this, the smile slowly disappears. She knows it can't be good, what I'm about to say, "I know we need DNA, if we want to track down the murderer... And since it's been too long since the incident (Almost a year, to date)...." "Phineas, please don't tell me you're planning on doing what I think you might be..." I sigh, "Sadly I probably am... It's the only way. There's only one other way to get DNA. Get it from the forensic biologists from the lab downtown." She sighs, "Phineas since they obviously will not just hand you the DNA, you're basically saying that you're going to steal." "If it comes to that, then, yes. But, one thing I'm hoping may possibly, probably won't, happen is that they will just hand it to me.... I mean they let me borrow forklifts and cranes!" "But this is different." "We can always try." She sighs, noticing how I'm not giving up and says, "Fine. But I really hope we won't need to steal..." "Me too, Isabella. I don't want to do that, but if that's what it comes down to..." "Then we'll do it." "Exactly. And another thing—Don't tell your mom or my parents. They'd never let us do this if they knew what we were doing." "Of course." "Well, then, tomorrow we can head to the forensic lab! Meet me here." "Ok. Maybe after this over, I'll get my "Murder Investigation" patch!" I couldn't help, but smile at that. "Well, see you tomorrow!" I smiled again. "Bye!" Then she opened the gate, and went back home. And my loneliness slowly returned to me again... (Isabella's POV) I can't believe I'm actually doing this. I'm going to help solve some murder, and possibly break a few laws in the process. But, it's for a good cause. I know how much Phineas wants to find who could've murdered his brother, and I must be a good friend. I must help him, because this, this is one of those things he just can't do alone. It could be dangerous. And I'll bear through it, with him. Later, when I'm having dinner (just me and my mom....), I'm quite quiet. What am I supposed to say when I'm doing something that could possibly break the law and be quite dangerous? "Isa, you have not said much since you got home!" my mother says, after much silence, "What's wrong?" "N-nothing," I say, quite nervously. My mother studies my face, and decides to just let me be. We say nothing the rest of the meal. That night, I cannot sleep. Anticipation, worry, and other feelings make it impossible to find rest. One thing I worry about the most is the danger. What if the murderer tries to kill us? What if as he tries, he..... Succeeds? Next up: More of Chapter 2 Category:Fanon Works Category:Maddyfae's Pages Category:Stories Category:Phineas Flynn Category:Ferb Fletcher Category:Isabella Garcia-Shapiro